Short on Ideas anyone?
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: Used to be have a very vladdie christmas. Ok so heres the deal, i will write down plot lines, single chapters or anything that comes to mind and YOU, yes you, can adopt them if you want. Lost inspiration for HAVVC so her's where it is...


**Have a Very **_**Vladlie**_** Christmas**

Disclaimer: Whoever owns Phantom is a genius. Sadly I'm not a genius. Therefore it is impossible for me to be a genius that owns Danny Phantom, because I'm not a genius. My awesome logic is hurting my brain……. Oh, right you want to read a story…….. Like I said I'm no genius. Oh, and before I forget…. Onward my fellow fanfiction writers and readers, to the story. The OC's are mine. Not Yours. _**MINE.**_ I am now demented, and will kill all that flame my Fanfiction, actually flames are accepted.

I have a muse. It's a Danny muse. Also, I have a Vlad muse. I'm not taking this idea from _Pearl84_ (But, I mean my Vlad muse is not the same muse as the author of _Checkmate_'s 'that's one of my favorite fanfics btw') Anywho my Vlad muse is the father of my Danny muse. His wife is Maddie, who left Jack after he nearly killed Danny when he found out about being a halfa. Oh, right I have a story to write. I've kinda been writing a story within my disclaimer.

Video-Taped First Kiss

Danny was having a perfectly Froot Loop free day. He wanted to keep it that way.

Sadly, that wouldn't last. Danny was walking home after doing Christmas

shopping with Tucker, for Sam. He wanted to tell her this Christmas, (or Hanukkah

for her) how he felt about her. He finally realized how much he cared for her after

she nearly got killed in the Nasty Burger explosion. He had been trying to tell her

but needed the right moment. She was coming over for eggnog that night, it was

perfect, he was going to take her flying and then he wanted to go ice skating but

would do whatever she wanted him to do, it was all about her tonight. And to

make the evening complete, he went to the government officials and bought her

a star. She would name it whatever she wanted it to be, it was the star that she

and Danny always looked at, every night. And now it was truly hers. Well, it would

be tonight. Actually in about fifteen minutes. Tucker squeezed Danny's shoulder.

"good luck, Clueless" He said and walked the other direction Danny didn't notice

when pain crossed his friends face as he said that. Danny gulped,

creating a lump on his black turtleneck, black was Sam's color, and for tonight he

would wear it. He walked up the Manson's steps, then ringing the doorbell.

"Happy Hanukkah, Mrs. Manson" Danny said politely. Her eyes narrowed." You

can drop the act Mr. Fenton." She said. "Danny!" Sam cried, flinging herself into

his arms, ignoring his blush and her mother's scowl. "You saved me from the

torture of my cousins" She fake sobbed. "Okay, love you mom, let's hit the road,

Danny." She said, dragging him away from her house. When they were right

outside Fentonworks, Danny took Sam's hand and said "Wait, Sam. We need to

talk." Sam stopped. "Danny, do we have to talk about this now?" She stuttered,

blushing. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and said, "Sam I need to know, Do

you like me?" She blushed. "Y-Yes Danny I do." He smiled a crooked, beautiful

smile that took Sam's breath away. "I'm glad to hear you say that because I've

wanted to do this a long time..." He said, leaning towards her, then their lips

touched. Sam's hands make their way into Danny's hair, his went around her

waist. Danny felt the adrenaline he felt when he was fighting, the joy of

transforming, and the love he felt for the young lady in front of him all wrapped

up in the single solitary action. And they stood there kissing. After what might

have been a second or an eternity, they parted. They looked into each other's

eyes, and their foreheads leaned against each other. Danny wrapped his arms

around her. Her head leaned on his chest. He smelled like pine needles and hot

chocolate, she observed. Someone wolf whistled from above. Danny and Sam

both looked up, blushing. Leaning out the windows where Jazz, Danny's parents,

and Tucker holding a video camera. ''I'm so going to murder them later' Danny

muttered. "Sam, you wanna go somewhere, that's not my front doorstep?"

Danny asked. She giggled. They walked hand in hand around the corner, where

Danny transformed and picked her up, bridal style. He flew her to where he had a

picnic set up. At the old observatory. That was abandoned. Danny had turned the

heater on, he had been working for months on the observatory. He had turned it

into a greenhouse, with every plant, human and ghostly, imaginable. In the center

of it was where the picnic was set up, in a ring of Sam's favorite flowers, Black

lilies. The whole garden was in the shape Sam's face, while she was sniffing a

flower. "Danny…'' she whispered. "Do you like it?'' He asked. ''l-like it? I Love it!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. When they finally broke away,

Danny whispered… ''Oh, I almost forgot…" He dug in his pocket and handed the

form to Sam. She looked at it, then looked at the glass roof, then back at Danny.

"Happy Hanukkah" He whispered into her hair. She looked at him, and smiled. "I

love you, Danny" she whispered. "For what it's worth I'll love you until the stars

fall from the sky." He whispered lovingly in her ear. "I'm going to name the star

Danny, for the one person in this entire world that understands me, and loves me

for who I am." Danny and Sam spent one of the best evenings of their life

together that night, under the glass roof of their personal hideaway. This

Christmas was going to be great.

അ舵ű

Christmas at Fentonworks

_From Danny's POV_

She tasted like raspberries and chocolate. Her soft velvety lips were slightly

swollen once we were done kissing. I couldn't think straight, my thoughts were a

jumbled mess. I was still in awe about the fact that she felt the same way. After

much kissing we decided to head back. She put her arm around my waist as I

transformed. We flew back in silence, still reveling in each other's presence. A

block away from Fentonworks, I landed and transformed back. My arm draped

around her shoulder as we walked back. Mom, Dad, and Jazz were waiting on the

front porch. "Were have you two lovebirds been?" Mom asked. Sam blushed.

"Making out in a deserted corridor at the old, abandoned movie theatre" I lied.

"Aww… Maddie, do you remember when we used to do that?" Jack said, putting

an arm around her. Jazz looked mortified. "Eww…" She groaned. "It's okay Jazz,

just think, in ten years that'll be you!" I laughed. "Have you been talking to

Clockwork, again Danny?" She immediately caught on. "Maybe I have, maybe I

haven't. Now will you excuse us, we need to pound Tucker into the mud for

videotaping us." I said, pushing past her. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you"

Jazz warned. "Someone's in there." "Whatever, Jazz" I retorted, pushing open the

door. "Ahh… Daniel, and Ms. Manson, what a pleasant surprise." I knew that

voice, only one person called me Daniel, and he was a Froot Loop. Merry

Christmas to me. It was going to be a long night.

അ舵ű

The Fungus Ghost

_From Sam's POV_

"Plasmius" He growled. I loved him when he was angry. His arm was still

wrapped around me, though it had tensed considerably. I put my hand on his chest,

trying to calm him, the last thing we needed was for him to expose himself in front

of his parents. I stroked his chest, like someone stroking a newborn kitten. The

tension eased. "What are you doing here" he said, most of the anger was replaced

with the arrogance that riled his enemies up so much. He really was the worst liar

ever, but when it came to acting, and coming up with excuses he was the pro. Sure

enough, Vlad's eyes narrowed. "Why Daniel, why are you speaking to your dear

old uncle in that tone?" he said, calm demeanor still evident in his voice. "There

are quite a few things I could call you, but my girlfriend's here so…" Danny said,

sweeping me up into his arms, bridal style, again. "Danny, don't we have to

murder your best friend in the cruelest way possible?" I said, mock pouting. "Yes,

my sweet" he said. My heart fluttered at that. "Danny, you're making me blush." I

whimpered. "Ah yes, and you're so beautiful when you blush" He whispered. We

had both completely forgotten about Vlad, and his parents. I passed my hand over

his face, pausing when my fingers brushed his velveteen lips. He kissed my fingers

lightly. "Mr. Fenton, I do believe you are out of your league, you should have

stuck with Paulina." I whispered mock teasing him. "Sam, do you really believe, I

went to all that trouble just to give up, the moment a society propelled, paint

covered robot bats her eyes at me?" Danny asked, I had definitely concerned him, I

liked my newfound power. "Danny, I was teasing you. If you ever tried to leave

me for Paulina, I would shove you in the Fenton thermos, and keep it under my

bed." I assured him. His eyes widened. I had alarmed him. "Underneath your bed?"

he whispered, disgusted. "But the fungus ghost lives under there." "Danny, you

can't handle sarcasm, and- wait, the Fungus Ghost?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah, her name is Sal, and she- wait, why are we talking about the Fungus Ghost?"

Danny asked. "Oh, the Fungus Ghost is a girl; did you date her, Danny? Because, I

have a thermos, and I'm not afraid to use it." I warned. "Wow I hope I never forget

our anniversary." Danny laughed. "You never answered- aww… never mind, I

trust you, Fenton, don't break my heart" The last part came out as a whisper. "I

could never bring myself to hurt you Sam." Pure love radiated from his ice blue

eyes. "I love you." We both whispered at the same time. I giggled. He kissed me

lightly on my forehead. "Someone still has to be murdered." I said thoughtfully.

We both smiled. Danny carried me up the stairs to his room to murder.

_Next scene is cut because of language_

അ舵ű

9 Years of pain

_From Tucker's POV_

I had never heard Danny cuss like that, Sam, yes when she's talking about Paulina.

But not Danny. I never thought my best bud, would cuss at me because of a girl.

Yes, it was bound to happen, but not because of Sam. I've loved Sam since the first

day I met her, before I knew what love was. But when I introduced her to Danny, I

saw something in their eyes that made him know, immediately they were meant to

be together. Sam would never be mine. Danny always masked his interest from her.

But, at night he would reveal how much she meant to him. He was my best bud, he

would get her. I wouldn't. While he kept up his façade of liking Paulina, I always

looked at her. Everytime. I saw the pain, and anger, the bloodlust and love that

made her even more beautiful, flash through her eyes in the brief instant that

Danny's eyes strayed to Paulina. Then, Sam started dating. I then saw my best

friend crushed. There was no fight left in him, until he saw the other guy kiss her.

A rage too horrible to exist was in his eyes, a raging inferno of hate. It didn't

matter that he was a scrawny twelve year old and the other guy was a muscular

freshman. As soon as Sam left, Danny beat him up. I had never seen him like that.

Then, he got ghost powers. And I knew I had absolutely no chance at Sam. No

matter how much Danny meant to me as a friend, Sam always meant more. I

couldn't stop myself from fantasizing Danny being killed by one of his enemies.

Then I remembered that he was my friend and we would do anything for each

other, we were brothers in everything but blood. If Danny knew how I felt about

Sam, and he thought Sam would be happier with me, he would step aside. I

couldn't bring myself to hurt either of them that way though. They were my life,

even more than technology. I would die for them. Danny would kill himself to

protect us. Sam would murder us if we betrayed her. So, when Danny started

cussing at me, I cracked, totally ignoring his playful demeanor. "Danny! Do you

have any idea how much pain I'm going through right now?!? How much I have

sacrificed for you two to be happy?!? Huh?!? Do you?!?!" Danny shrunk away

from me. Sam Started yelling back. "We were joking Tucker! Can't you take

sarcasm?!?! Why are you in pain, because I should be shoving my knuckles

through your nose right about now!"The woman I loved shrieked. I winced; I

felt all the pain I had bottled up all those years come racing back to me like a

whirlwind of death. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I held them in. "Danny you

never knew how I felt, and I can't blame you for the pain I'm going through

right now. Sam, I admitted this to you years ago. I love you Sam, I think that

you are the most beautiful creature in this world, and the ghost zone" I said,

calmly. She just blinked at me. Then, Danny spoke, "How come you never told

me this before?" I winced again, "I couldn't bring myself to hurt either of you

that way." I said. They both looked shocked. What none of us realized was that

we had an invisible audience.

അ舵ű

Froot Loop

_From Vlad's POV_

I watched them in silent disbelief, the techno-geek was in love with the Manson

girl, and she and Daniel were madly in love with each other. This reminded me of

my plans. I could work this love triangle into the game of chess, I had set up.

Every move was crystal clear in my mind. Use the pawns to manipulate the king,

leaving the queen open for taking, and keeping the knight busy. Then, the

capturing of the knight. The king would fall, but the knight, and queen would be

mine. The king was Jack. The queen was Maddie. The knight was Daniel, and the

pawns were his friends, Ms. Grey, Jasmine, and anyone stupid enough to stand in

my way. After the game was over, the pawns needed to be disposed of. I almost

laughed evilly, then I remembered I was spying and supposed to stay silent. I

couldn't help grinning as Techno-geek stormed out of the room, scorned lovers are

always the best pawns. I turned intangible; deciding now was the best time to make

my offer. I phased outside. The boy was fuming on the street. "You're going to get

hit by a car." I said, becoming visible. The boy, Tucker, jumped. Then he glared at

me. "That would solve all my problems." He said. He turned and stalked back to

the sidewalk, and sat down, though. "We both want the same thing, you know." I

said. He turned to me; I sat next to him on the sidewalk. "What, Sam?" he asked,

disgusted. "No. we both want Daniel out of the way so we can be with the person

we love." I said. "I don't want Danny to die, or get hurt." Tucker whispered. "If

you help me, he won't be. He'll be quite happy, actually." I assured him. "Fine."

He said. I was shocked; I expected a little more resistance from him. "Now, here's

what I need you to do…" I then told him my plan.

അ舵ű

Death threats by Jazz

_From Jazz's POV_

I felt bad for Danny. He never noticed that he and Tucker looked at Sam in the

same sort of awed reverence. I knew that they both loved her, and that one of them

would be crushed. Tucker always felt like a friend. But, Danny and Sam were

meant for each other. Tucker was always the outcast. I sighed, knowing that this

would end badly. I peeked out the window, and gasped. Plasmius was carrying on

a polite conversation with Tucker. I grabbed the Ghost Gabber and flicked the 'on'

switch. _"I don't want Danny to die, or get hurt." _Tucker said _"If you help me, he _

_won't be. He'll be quite happy, actually."_ Plasmius assured Tucker. I gasped and

dropped the 'Gabber, my Baby Brother was in danger, from his best friend! I acted

quickly, I raced to the weapon's vault and grabber the first thing I touched, the

Fenton Bazooka and raced outside. But, Plasmius and Tucker were gone. I growled

in frustration, something I've never done before, it made me feel good. I took a

few deep, calming breaths. "I will find you, Plasmius. And you will not hurt my

Baby Brother. If you try, I'll rip your head off, and I'll enjoy it." I whispered.

അ舵ű

Unconscious

_From Danny's POV_

I had never seen Tucker like this. He raced out of my room so fast; I could have

sworn he flew. I had absolutely no idea he was in love with Sam. I had been in

love with her for years (Even if I didn't realize it till I was 14), and I spilled my

guts about it to Tucker. He never said anything about it. It hurt to think that my

best friend probably hated me. He would always be my best friend. "Danny," Sam

whispered. "Are you okay?" I laughed a dead hollow sound that scared me. "How

could I possibly be okay? I just found out that my best friend probably hates my

guts, and wishes me dead." I said, miserably. "Danny, I'll always love you, nothing

will change that" She said. I kissed her. It was a bittersweet moment, full of love,

and misery. I felt like throwing myself into the Ghost Zone and letting all my

enemies beat me up. That made me feel nauseous. It was all too much for me. I

collapsed, unconscious.

അ舵ű


End file.
